


Change Your Life

by Monzath



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hagamos deporte, Las olimpiadas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:58:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monzath/pseuds/Monzath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Verse unas veces al año era bueno, cuando eran amigos, ahora no era suficiente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change Your Life

*

Tuvo que correr, aunque el realmente no lo aceptara, pero eso fue lo que hizo, corrió hasta su cuarto apenas y su entrenador le había dado su llave. Como siempre tenía un cuarto para él solo, porque era la estrella, su mejor atleta, o eso le repetían todos los días. 

Dejo las maletas en su cuarto, se quitó la sudadera y se puso una playera más delgada, acomodándose el pelo, tomo su celular y cerro con llave. Se topó por el camino a varias caras conocidas, los saludo de pasada y camino rápidamente hasta el lobby del hotel.

-Así que ya llegaron los ingleses- escucho que decía alguien a su lado, volteo la mirada y le sonrió a una chica morena.

-¿Te da gusto ser la anfitriona Abigail?- le dijo sin dejar de caminar.

-Claro, Australia los esperaba, vamos a hacerles morder el polvo.

-Sigue soñando- le dijo y con un movimiento de mano le dijo adiós.

Se topó de frente con la tabla que buscaba, y con la mirada se dedicó a observar los países que ya habían llegado. Estados Unidos, Francia, Rusia, Japón, México, Canadá, China, Inglaterra, Pakistán. Sonrió y no siguió leyendo los otros países.

-¿Dónde está la alberca?- le dijo a uno de los encargados, moviendo sus dedos con impaciencia.

El encargado le dio una mirada- Al fondo, das vuelta a la derecha y bajas las escaleras, por favor, si no eres parte de los nadadores o clavadistas, no vallas.

Le sonrió y agradeció, pero no le hizo caso, y camino siguiendo las instrucciones, sus manos empezaron a sudar un poco, y cuando el olor del cloro se filtró por su nariz, no pudo evitar intentar calmarse, no verse tan apurado y caminar lentamente.

Observo por un momento la piscina, vio a la mitad del equipo de Estados Unidos entrenando los clavados, otros estaban solo en las gradas, discutiendo con su entrenador, y había más gente en la alberca, pero no alcanzaba a verlos. Vio una cabellera negra, rizada y se acercó lentamente. Quería asustarla, pero la chica volteó antes.

-Y llego la estrella de Inglaterra- sonrió la chica, acercándose.

-Me apenas Jezbel- le sonrió de vuelta el chico-¿No se supone que deberías de estar entrenando?

Ella negó- Tengo un dolor en la espalda, así que me separaron del equipo, hasta mañana.

-Lo siento, ¿vas a estar bien?

-Claro, pero tengo que estar aquí, checando a mis queridos compañeros.

El asintió y sin querer hacerlo, desvió la mirada y alcanzó a ver la cabellera negra, antes de que se tirara al agua, el equipo de Pakistán de nadadores estaba entrenando.

-Ve- le dijo Jezbel- No creo que Hiro se enoje, te adora.

El asintió y le dijo adiós con la mano, algunos de los atletas se le quedaban mirando, pero ya estaba acostumbrado.

-Vete de aquí- le dijo Iván, viéndolo desde la plataforma de 3 metros.

Él no le prestó atención, desde que lo conocía, ya hace 10 años, siempre había sido lo mismo, es más, eran amigos, pero siempre se habían tenido un poco de envidia. Después de todo, antes de ser un corredor, había sido nadador, y guardaba varios amigos, de hecho él tenía muchos amigos producto de años y años de estar en competencia.

Se acercó al entrenador del equipo de natación de Pakistán y sonrió de lado- Hiro- lo llamó.

El japonés se dio la vuelta y le sonrió- No lo interrumpas por mucho tiempo, ha bajado su tiempo por segundos.

El asintió, y se acercó a la orilla de la alberca, por donde ya estaba llegando un nadador, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, muy cerca de la alberca. Espero hasta que el chico de pelo negro llegó, lo vio sacar la cabeza y respirar profundamente, se pasó una mano por la cara, despejándose y cuando abrió los ojos él lo estaba esperando con una sonrisa.

-Hola Zayn.

Lo vio sonreír, demasiado, tal vez demasiado.

-Hola Liam.

*

Le gustaba todo ese sentimiento de incertidumbre, adrenalina y ganas de sobresalir que estaba presente en todos los atletas, cada año, aunque estuvieran en diferentes países, siempre eran los mismos, solo algunas veces algún afortunado que se colaba en las selecciones de sus países, eran literalmente otra familia.

Sonrió de lado, mientras veía a Zayn tomar una toalla y secarse el cuerpo, Hiro camino hasta quedar cerca de Zayn y él se quedó un poco atrás.

-¿Entiendes que si no bajas tu tiempo todo se va por el caño?- le dijo con ese raro acento.

Zayn arrugó el ceño y asintió- Lo entiendo.

-No parece, no tienes muchas oportunidades Zayn, y lo sabes

Zayn buscó la mirada de Liam y asintió de lado- Voy a quedarme más tarde.

-Puedo ayudarlo- le dijo Liam a Hiro, el japonés le dio una mirada y negó.

-Liam no nos engañemos, vas a distraerlo- luego vio a Zayn- ve a dormir, necesitas descansar.

Les dio una mirada y se alejó, deteniéndose en Jezbel, Zayn aventó la toalla y se sentó en la pequeña banca que estaba a su lado, el espero un momento y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No quiero hablar de nada de esto- dijo Zayn- Tengo 6 meses de no verte en persona, ¿vamos a cenar?

Liam asintió- Claro- espero a que Zayn tomara sus cosas y salieron juntos de la alberca, trato de ignorar por completo la sonrisita de Iván y de Abigail. 

-Quiero una hamburguesa- dijo Zayn apenas llegaron al restaurante.

-Pide tu ensalada y la mía- dijo Liam tomando asiento sin prestar atención a lo que Zayn decía, porque una hamburguesa en semana de competencia era demasiadas calorías.

Zayn rodo los ojos y se tardó unos minutos en regresar con su cena, o lo que podían comer.

-¿Qué tienes Zayn?- le dijo picoteando su ensalada.

El solo se encogió de hombros- No lo sé, creo que tengo demasiada presión.

-Zayn…

-Liam no quiero hablar de eso, tú lo tienes fácil- murmuró- no hay nadie en este hotel que pueda quitarte el primer lugar, nadie.

Liam se quedó callado, porque era verdad, él era el mejor corredor de Inglaterra de su edad, y si se ponía a negarlo quedaría como un idiota.

Pero no era de a gratis, desde pequeño había entrenado mucho, porque le encantaba hacer deportes, había empezado con la natación, y había conseguido algunos premios, ahí había sido cuando conoció a Iván, el clavador de Rusia, luego había visto a una chica correr en la competencia de atletismo y corrió hasta su padre a decirle que quería intentarlo en la pista.

Y lo había hecho, y era tremendamente bueno, y todos lo sabían. Había estado en competencias de atletismo desde los 10 años, ahora tenía 18. Y siempre había sido el mejor, mucho mejor. 

-Tu eres bueno- le dijo a Zayn.

-Tengo que ser mejor que bueno.

Liam guardo silencio, y observo a Zayn comer, había cambiado un poco luego de 6 meses de no verlo de frente. La última vez que lo había visto había sido en las competencias de Japón, el equipo de Zayn había ganado el segundo lugar, e individualmente, Zayn había obtenido el 3er lugar, nada mal para alguien que apenas había iniciado a los 11 años.

Conoció a Zayn cuando ambos tenían 12, lo había visto en la alberca, cuando había participado en una de las competencias, era amigo de Jezbel, y él conocía a Jezbel desde hacía dos años, cuando estaba en natación y se llevaban bien, Jezbel siempre le sonreía y le contaba cosas de Pakistán y Liam le decía cosas de Inglaterra y le prometía que un día la iba a llevar a conocer muchos lugares.

Zayn y Liam se habían llevado bien, demasiado bien, pero no se veían mucho, solo dos veces o una al año, y en una ocasión, cuando tenían 15 Zayn no había pasado las nacionales en su país, y no pudo asistir a las competencias, era extraño, se habían visto solo 8 o 9 veces en su vida, solo una semana cada vez, y eran buenos amigos, o algo así.

Cuando terminaron de comer Zayn tomo sus cosas y caminaron hasta el lobby.

-¿Tienes de nuevo tu cuarto solo?- escuchó que Zayn le murmuraba.

-Claro.

-¿Podemos estar ahí?- Zayn le dijo- Mi cuarto, como siempre, esta infestado de mis otros compañeros.

Liam asintió, y le dejo espacio en el ascensor, donde estaba metida Paola, la chica mexicana que competía en clavados, era muy buena.

-Hola Zayn- le dijo en un deficiente inglés.

Zayn le sonrió de vuelta- Hola Paola.

-¿Cómo esta Jezbel?- le preguntó y Liam la observo preocupada.

-Cariño, sabes que no puedo hablarte de eso- dijo Zayn.

Ella se encogió de hombros- Espero que este bien- sonrió- No quiero ganarle y que digan que fue porque ella no estaba al 100 por ciento, voy a destrozarla.

La vieron salir y Liam rodo los ojos-Siempre olvido lo competitiva que es.

Zayn sonrió- Jezbel la detesta, sabe que es la única que puede ganarle este año.

-¿Conoces a su hermano?- le dijo Liam.

-¿Víctor?

-Sí, lo vi hace como 3 meses, en una pequeña competencia que tuvimos que hacer los corredores, es muy bueno, quedo en 3er lugar, pero para alguien que tiene poco tiempo en esto, es muy sorprendente.

-¿Tienes miedo Payne?- le murmuro Zayn.

El negó- No, él es bueno, yo soy excepcional.

Vio a Zayn bajar la mirada, pero justo su ascensor se abrió y los dos salieron.

-Liam- lo llamó Nathan, uno de sus compañeros de equipo- El entrenador Bell quiere verte en una hora.

Liam asintió.

-Hola Zayn- le dijo Nathan caminando, el chico le dijo hola con el brazo y lo vieron perderse por el pasillo.

Liam abrió la puerta y dejo que Zayn entrara, vio una maleta que no era de él, se acercó y vio los nuevos uniformes, eran bonitos, se volteo para enseñárselos a Zayn, pero no alcanzó a hacerlo, porque las manos de Zayn ya estaban en su cintura, y sus labios en su mejilla.

-Te extrañe mucho- le murmuro contra su piel, Liam sonrió un poco y dejo sus manos en el cuello de Zayn.

-Yo también.

Antes de que Zayn dijera algo más, Liam movió su rostro y lo besó lento, como sabía que a Zayn le gustaba. Si bueno, no eran completamente amigos.

**

La primera vez que supieron que algo andaba mal, respecto a cómo se sentían al estar juntos, fue cuando tenían 14, habían dormido en la litera de Zayn, porque habían hecho una pequeña pijamada, pero cuando despertaron, a las 3 de la mañana, la alarma de Liam había sonado, porque no podía dormir en cuarto de otro atleta, y menos si era de otro país, se habían topado con la imagen de Liam encima de Zayn, y no les desagrado la idea, de hecho se habían observado un momento, antes de que Zayn redujera el espacio, y empezaran a besarse.

Luego de eso, la competencia había sido muy dura, y no habían dicho nada. Y unas semanas después cuando se habían encontrado por Facebook, no dijeron nada.

Y luego no se vieron en año y medio, porque Zayn no había pasado las nacionales y no había ido a las semanas de competencias.  
Zayn no tenía la libertad de utilizar el internet, por su religión y por toda la mierda que pasaba en su país, así que se veían por la pantalla una vez al mes, si es que estaban de suerte.

Luego, cuando tenían 16, se habían topado de nuevo, en una competencia, estaban en el estacionamiento, Liam acababa de llegar del aeropuerto, esta competencia era en Francia, había escuchado a alguien llegar desde las escaleras, y luego unos brazos lo tomaron por el pecho, abrazándolo fuertemente, y a pesar de tener mucho tiempo de no olerlo, supo que era Zayn.

-Hueles bien- le había dicho cuando se dio la vuelta. 

Zayn sonrió- ¿Cuarto para ti solo?

Liam había asentido.

Luego se habían quedado en su cuarto, tirados en la cama, tomados de la mano, dándose besos entre frases y contándose lo que había pasado por sus vidas durante ese año y medio que no se vieron. Y fue raro, y bonito, porque Zayn sonreía y lo besaba al mismo tiempo y Liam hacía lo mismo. Y así pasaron esa semana. Liam había ganado, como era esperado, el 1er lugar y Zayn había ganado el 2do en natación individual y el 1ro en equipos. Y Wow, esa noche había sido buena, porque Zayn había tocado a Liam muy suave, dejando besos en su cuello, mientras su mano se hacía cargo de su miembro.

El siguiente año fue igual, las dos veces que se encontraron, una en Múnich y otra en Estados Unidos, se dieron unas escapadas y se exploraron más, pero fue esa época en la que Liam había empezado a salir con un chico de su escuela, Louis, y Zayn había pensado que todo se iba a acabar, pero Liam no dejo de besarlo ni un solo día, y cuando había vuelto a ganar, Zayn había mostrado otros dotes con sus manos y su boca, y Liam estaba muy complacido.

Zayn nunca le pregunto a Liam el porqué de esa situación, después de todo a él no le importaba y Liam no parecía recordar mucho a Louis cuando estaban juntos.

Pero a pesar de todo nunca hablaban de aquello que tenían, solo se besaban y tocaban, sin volver a mencionar ese tema, porque siendo sinceros, ¿Qué futuro tenían?, se veían dos veces al año, no había nada que hacer.

**

-¿Tu hermana se casó?- dijo Zayn escondido en el cuello de Liam- ¿Con quién?

-Con un empresario de Londres- le dijo meciendo su cabello- fue una bonita boda.

-¿Fuiste padrino?

Liam asintió-¿Y tú que me cuentas?

-Nada nuevo, mi vida es un asco en Pakistán, pero fui a Irlanda el mes pasado, y gane.

-Lo sé- dijo Liam- me lo dijo Jade.

Jade era del equipo de clavadistas de Inglaterra, y había visto a Zayn en Irlanda.

Zayn arrugó el ceño- Jade casi le gana a Jezbel.

-Jade es buena, pero está más interesada en conocer gente, que en su futuro.

-¿Liam?- lo llamó Zayn.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Crees que puedas llegar a las olimpiadas?- le murmuro alejándose y sentándose en la cama, viendo a Liam desde arriba.

-Claro, Rio de Janeiro es mío.

Zayn asintió- Voy a intentar llegar contigo.

-Hazlo por ti- le dijo Liam sonriendo y sentándose también.

Zayn se mordió el labio e iba a decir algo, pero la puerta del cuarto se abrió y Nathan se asomó.

-Bell quiere verte Liam.

Liam asintió y Nathan salió del cuarto.

-Puedes quedarte- dijo Liam a Zayn.

Salió del cuarto sin darle una mirada y corrió hasta el cuarto de su entrenador.

**

Regresó cuando eran las 2 de la mañana, y Zayn seguía dormido, abrazado a una almohada, se sentó a su lado y lo despertó con un beso en la cabeza, luego le dio un estirón, para que no pareciera demasiado cursi.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Zayn.

-Son las dos de la mañana, es hora de que vayas a tu cuarto.

Lo vio frotarse los ojos y levantarse con mucha lentitud, sonrió viendo como buscaba sus cosas, y le dijo adiós con la mano, justo antes de salir, Zayn se dio la vuelta y lo acerco tomándolo del cuello, Liam sintió los cálidos labios de Zayn sobre los suyos.

Lo vio salir y él se tiro en la cama, sonriendo como un idiota, luego se dio cuenta, y arrugó el ceño, se puso la almohada que Zayn tenía abrazada, sobra la cabeza y se quedó dormido al instante.

**

Liam tuvo que entrenar muy fuerte, o bueno, dar un poco de entrenamiento, pero Zayn se la pasaba en la alberca, Liam lo había ido a visitar un día después, y Hiro le estaba gritando muy enojado, y Liam lo entendía, porque Zayn estaba siendo un asco en la alberca, había bajado casi seis segundos, y eso significaba demasiado para un nadador, si eso seguía así, iba a ser la burla en 3 días, cuando era la competencia oficial.

Vio a Zayn aventar su toalla, iba a ir a hablar con él, pero Hiro lo detuvo con un movimiento de mano.

-¡TE QUIERO FUERA DE ESTA ALBERCA PAYNE!-Hiro le gritó, y todo el equipo Pakistaní, y la mitad del equipo de México lo observaron con el ceño arrugado-¡LARGO!

Liam se levantó con lentitud y le dio una mirada a Zayn, que estaba con la cabeza agachada, quitándose lo goggles, salió confundido de la alberca y se fue con Bell, su entrenador, después de todo, no tenía nada que hacer.

**

No vio a Zayn en los próximos dos días, y cuando lo alcanzó a divisar, Zayn iba muy estresado, con Alí, su compañero de equipo.

Iván estaba sentado en una silla, alejado de todos, y Liam sin saber porque, se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le dijo Iván viéndolo a los ojos.

-Estoy preocupado por Zayn- le dijo sin rodeos.

-Lo van a hacer mierda, Vladimir y Rozco son demasiado buenos- le dijo- Y Zayn lo es también, solo que parece que no está enfocado en lo que debería- Iván le dio una mirada a Liam- Es tu culpa.

Liam lo observo con enojo- Yo no he hecho nada.

Iván respiro con fuerza- Voy a decirte algo, ayer me quede tirando clavados, hasta tarde, Zayn y Hiro estaban ahí, cuando estaba en las duchas los escuche hablar, no entendí bien, pero Hiro le dijo que dejara de pensar en cómo meterse en tus pantalones y se enfocara en su futuro.

Liam se sonrojo un poco-¿Dijo eso?, no sé porque lo hizo.

Iván soltó una risita- Liam por favor, vamos a fingir que no se traen algo- Liam no dijo nada- como sea, a mí no me importa con quien te metas- le dijo más serio- Pero los dos sabemos lo importante que es esta competencia, y no sé, pero me sabe malo que alguien de nosotros, cualquiera que sea, este a punto de lograr algo, y solo por algo estúpido como querer meterse con alguien, lo arruine.

Liam asintió, y vio a Iván levantarse.

-Tal vez deberías de hablar con él- le murmuro antes de alejarse, luego, se dio la vuelta- Suerte en tu competencia Li, aunque sé que no la necesitas.

Liam le sonrió y le dijo adiós con la mano, a veces olvidaba que Iván era un buen amigo, cuando no estaba siendo un arrogante, suspiro y observo su teléfono, eran casi las 12 de la noche, no tenía caso, mañana buscaría a Zayn.

**

Termino de entrenar en el gimnasio y fue a las duchas, pero antes se pasó por la alberca, vio de reojo a Hiro, mientras asentía en dirección a Zayn, se acercó.

-Deja de gritarme- le dijo a Hiro- solo vengó a hablar con él.

Hiro asintió- Siento lo del otro día, Zayn- lo llamó, el chico se dio la vuelta y observo a Liam de reojo- haz lo que te dije, solo relájate esta noche, ya no se puede hacer nada para la competencia de mañana.

Zayn asintió, vieron a Hiro salir de la alberca, y se quedaron solos.

-Voy a ducharme- dijo Zayn y camino lentamente, dejando que Liam lo alcanzara- siento si he sido una mierda estos días.

Liam negó- Esta bien, creo que estabas muy ocupado.

No dijeron nada, y entraron a las duchas, que estaban solas, y se desvistieron acomodándose lado a lado frente a las regaderas y cuando la caliente agua cayó por su espalda, Liam sonrió, soltando un suspiro. Debería de estar durmiendo, mañana sería la competencia, y era muy importante, cerró los ojos y el shampoo callo en su cabello, lo masajeo por unos minutos, luego abrió los ojos y se encontró con la profunda mirada de Zayn sobre él.

-¿Qué?- le dijo, haciéndose un poco hacía atrás, para poder verlo mejor.

-¿Puedo hacerte el amor?- le dijo en un susurro Zayn.

Liam arrugó el ceño-¿Disculpa?

-Por favor, solo una vez, quiero saber que se siente estar contigo- Zayn se acercó peligrosamente- necesito sacarme eso del pecho, para poder seguir adelante.

Liam negó con la cabeza, luego cerró la ducha y observo de lado a Zayn-¿Es lo que quieres?

Zayn asintió-¿Tu no quieres?- le dijo visiblemente avergonzado.

Liam no supo cómo contestar aquello, porque sabía que si decía que sí, todo lo que había tratado de mantener fuera de su mente se volcaría, y no necesitaba justo eso en su cabeza, un día antes de la competencia, pero si decía que no, tal vez nunca podría tener esa experiencia.

-Si quiero Zayn- dijo con una sonrisita, tratando de pensar que solo quería quitarse esa tensión sexual, solo eso, y nada más.

Zayn sonrió-¿Podemos hacerlo ahora?- dijo acercándose, y cerrando la llave.

Liam le dio una mirada a las duchas- ¿Ahora?

-No va a venir nadie- le dijo Zayn en el oído, y Liam asintió.

Lo tomo por la cintura, Liam tuvo que recargarse en la pared, le sonrió a Zayn, y este solo se dedicó a dejar pequeños besos en su cuello, el movió sus manos, para poder acariciar y jalar el negro cabello.

-¿Eres virgen?- le dijo Zayn, mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de Liam.

-No- contestó.

-¿Hace cuánto que no lo haces?- Zayn lo alejó un poco de la pared, para poder abrazarlo con fuerza.

Liam arrugó el ceño, pensando que decirle- Un mes- contestó avergonzado- Louis y yo nos encontramos en una fiesta y él…-Zayn apretó con fuerza la cintura- auch.

-No te pregunte con quien y no quiero saberlo.

Liam asintió-Si lo que te preocupa es si debes de ser cuidadoso, no importa, no tienes que serlo- le dijo sobre su cuello.

Zayn asintió- Me gustas mucho Liam.

Liam cerró los ojos con fuerza y mordió el cuello- Solo vamos a hacerlo, por favor no digas nada más.

Sintió a Zayn suspirar sobre su cuello, y le dieron escalofríos, porque aún seguía empapado de agua.

Encontraron sus labios, y no fue un beso suave, fue uno hambriento, se mordieron, y chuparon hasta que les falto el aire, mientras las manos de ambos se paseaban por el cuerpo del otro, dejando marcas de pellizcos en las caderas, el trasero, el plano abdomen.

Liam sintió la erección de Zayn en su muslo, y se alejó un poco, volteo hacía abajo y pudo verla, y wow, le gusto y mucho. 

-¿Te gusta?- Zayn le dijo, tomando su barbilla y levantándola para verlo a los ojos.

Liam se sonrojo un poco y asintió.

-La tuya es más bonita- le dijo Zayn- me encanta.

Liam iba a decir algo sobre lo raro que se oía decir que sus penes eran bonitos, pero entonces Zayn tomo su miembro con la mano, y empezó a masajearlo, y él solo sonrió, acercando de nuevo sus cuerpos.

Zayn era bueno con sus manos, muy bueno, Liam podía pasarse horas en una habitación con Zayn encima de él, solo masturbándolo, teniendo varios orgasmos, o solamente tratando de aguantar lo más que podía, para poder seguir sintiendo aquello. Y de hecho así había pasado en varias ocasiones.

Sintió las manos de Zayn sobre su trasero, separando un poco para poder meter sus dedos y él había caminado hasta dejarlo recargado en la otra pared.

-Tranquilo bebe- le dijo a Zayn en su oído.

Zayn soltó una risita suave, pero no dijo nada.

-Voy a cargarte Liam- escuchó que le decía- no podemos estar mucho tiempo aquí, así que…

-Va a ser rápido- Liam le dijo, tomando su cuello, para poder acomodarse- está bien.

Los dos eran fuertes, porque estaban bien ejercitados, y Zayn pudo cargarlo, y Liam apresarlo con sus piernas, por encima de sus caderas, soltó una mano que estaba en el cuello y la dejo sobre la pared, haciendo presión.

Se frotaron así durante algunos minutos, Zayn no podía tocarlo del todo, pero la sensación que tenía Liam era buena, porque su erección estaba pegando en el duro abdomen de Zayn y era dolorosamente placentero, empezó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo y Zayn pudo tocarlo mejor por detrás.

-Tengo que entrar Liam…

-Hazlo

Zayn lo tomo por el trasero, separando sus nalgas, y penetrándolo con un poco de dificultad, Liam soltó un siseo y mordió su cuello.

-Puedo soportarte Zayn- le dijo bajito- entra en mí.

Zayn lo hizo, y fue rico. Liam sonrió en su mente, porque no había podido encontrar otra palabra. Zayn se sentía rico dentro de él. 

-Muévete para mí- le dijo Zayn- vamos Liam.

Liam asintió, y alejo su rostro, para besarle la mejilla, la verdad era que gracias al agua sería muy sencillo, porque él podía simplemente moverse un poco y listo, sabía cómo hacer para que Zayn terminara rápido.

-Vas a tener que sostenerte de algo- le dijo a Zayn, moviéndose un poco, para que Zayn pudiera sentir esa fricción en su miembro.

Zayn asintió, y se agarró del tubo de la ducha, levantando los brazos, sonrió cuando Liam empezó a moverse más rápido, mucho más rápido.

-¿Te gusta?- le dijo a Zayn, moviendo sus caderas.

-Te sientes muy bien Liam, estas tan guapo así.

Liam cerró los ojos, y lo hizo más rápido, haciendo un movimiento rítmico, que hacía a Zayn soltar pequeños jadeos, que callaba mordiendo uno de sus brazos.

-Así Li…- le dijo- vamos, me encantas Liam, quisiera estar contigo así… siempre.

Liam negó para sí mismo, y bajo de las caderas de Zayn, lo vio abrir los ojos, sorprendido.

-Vamos- le tendió la mano y lo guio hasta las pequeñas bancas que utilizaban para poder cambiarse, se tumbó boca abajo en una de ellas- hazlo tu bebe.

Zayn arrugó el ceño- Pero…

-Vamos, quiero que lo hagas dentro de mí, no hables, solo hazlo.

Zayn se tumbó encima de él, y lo volvió a penetrar. Y ambos notaron como el otro no tocaba donde quería, ni decían lo que sus bocas querían gritar, solo lanzaban jadeos y suspiros.

Sintió a Zayn morder su hombro y negó- No hagas eso, se va a notar mañana.

Zayn sonrió-¿Y lo que tú me hiciste en el pecho?- lo penetro más fuerte y Liam se obligó a tomar el borde de la banca, para poder sostenerse, no le contestó, pero Zayn no tardó mucho en derramarse dentro de él, y luego el hizo lo mismo, sobre la barra. Y a pesar de que había sido bueno, no se sentía bien. 

Zayn salió de su cuerpo y se recargo contra la pared, sentado en la banca y Liam hizo lo mismo, se dieron una mirada y Zayn besó sus labios demasiado suave, y Liam se sintió abrumado y lo empujo un poco.

-Si mañana no gano, no nos vamos a ver en 4 años- dijo Zayn.

Liam desvió la mirada, ¿Por qué tenía que decir eso? , había tratado de dejarlo de lado, durante todos esos días en que Zayn no cumplía con su tiempo, ¿Para qué lo decía?   
Claro que lo sabía, si mañana Zayn no ganaba, no pasaba a las siguientes competencias, y no podía ingresar de nuevo, hasta dentro de 4 años, y eso significaba no verse en persona en todo ese tiempo y tal vez verse algunas veces al año por cámara web. Maldito Zayn por decir eso.

Se puso de pie, y tomo su ropa, sintiendo la mirada de Zayn en su espalda.

-Liam…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Necesito que sepas algo.

Liam entró en pánico- Cállate- le dijo- mañana vas a ganar y punto.

Zayn sonrió- Si gano, voy a pedir la beca para Londres.

-¿Qué?

Zayn lo observo de lado- Si gano, puedo pedir una beca, voy a pedir la beca para Londres.

Liam negó- Tengo que irme- le dijo, poniéndose su pantalonera y caminando hacia la salida.

-Liam.

-Suerte mañana- le murmuro antes de salir.

Zayn se quedó viendo la puerta, y luego se tomó la cabeza con sus manos, algo había hecho mal.

**

Tenía que concentrarse en lo que importaba en ese momento, y en ese momento no importaba que aún sintiera las manos de Zayn en su cuerpo, ni que las palabras que había dicho rondaran por su cabeza.

Necesitaba concentrarse en calentar para la competencia, se había preparado durante meses, y en menos de medio minuto, todo se decidía.

-¿Estas bien?-Nathan le dijo, y Liam asintió.

Busco con la mirada a sus padres en las gradas, y cuando los encontró les sonrió de vuelta, necesitaba sacar esto adelante, no por la beca que le daban a los ganadores para la universidad, ya tenía pensado a donde iría. Lo que el necesitaba era ganar, para poder seguir compitiendo y llegar a las olimpiadas de Rio de Janeiro.

Los metieron a todos al túnel, para presentarlos y que tomaran su carril, le dio una mirada a sus contrincantes, a todos los conocía desde hacía casi 5 años, solo Víctor, el chico mexicano era el nuevo.

Le tocaba el carril 3, así que no tardaron en decir su nombre. Tomo aire y salió.

-LIAM PAYNE-INGLATERRA

Era bueno, y era popular, así que no le causó una gran impresión que mucha gente gritara por él, saludo hacía la pista, y sonrió hacía sus padres y sus amigos del equipo que venían a verlo, y puta madre, que tenía que estar haciendo aquí.

Zayn lo saludo con la mano, y Liam se volteo rápidamente, no necesitaba verlo en esos momentos, porque tenía que ganar, y luego esperar a que Zayn ganará, y entonces sí, poder hablar con él. 

Se posiciono en su lugar, y se enfocó en llegar a la meta, podía hacerlo, claro que sí.

**

Ganó, y Rio de Janeiro estaba muy cerca, estuvo a casi tres segundos del otro corredor, Víctor, el mexicano, y eso era una gran ventaja.

Todo su equipo lo felicito, y él tuvo que sonreír como idiota durante media hora, mientras esperaba por su medalla, subió a lo más alto y recibió el oro.

Y ahora sí lo busco con la mirada, ya no podía hacer nada, ahora le tocaba a Zayn. Lo encontró y le sonrió de lado y el chico solo lo observo y asintió con la cabeza. Lo vio salir de la pista y Liam tuvo que voltear para las fotos y las entrevistas.

Cuando lo dejaron en el hotel, tuvo que correr a su cuarto a bañarse y cambiarse, tenía 30 minutos para llegar al domo donde eran las competencias de clavados y nadadores. Nathan que estaba a su lado en el coche cuando los llevaban al domo lo observaba de reojo.

-¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?

-Por Zayn- contestó viendo por la ventana.

Nathan guardo silencio por unos momentos-¿Ya sabes a que universidad vas a ir?

Liam asintió.

-¿Es lejos?

-No Nathan, además no me interesa mucho la universidad, necesitaba ganar para clasificar para Rio de Janeiro.

-Yo voy a ir a Estados Unidos.

Liam se volteo para verlo-Me da gusto Nathan.

Luego no dijo nada más.

**  
Hiro dejo de masajear los hombros de Zayn y le paso la toalla.

-Vamos Zayn, es hora de que salgas.

El chico asintió y se acercó a su entrenador- Gracias Hiro.

-De nada, ahora piensa solo en llegar de regreso, son 200 metros Zayn, solo eso lo que te impide cumplir tus sueños.

Zayn asintió y salió del túnel cuando escucho su nombre, saludo a las personas que estaban ahí para ver la competencia y se acomodó en su carril, el número 3, sonrió para sus adentros y mientras estiraba las piernas vio a las gradas.

Su familia no estaba ahí, porque era complicado y costoso, pero los chicos de su país de clavados y los corredores si estaban ahí.

Vio a Liam saludarlo con la mano y el no pudo evitar sonreírle, se miraron por unos momentos antes de que Zayn asintiera con la cabeza y Liam le dijera suerte moviendo mucho sus labios.

El último nadador ya estaba listo, así que se subió a la plataforma y se acomodó los googles, dejo de pensar en Liam por un momento, porque todo se reducía a esto, a que él ganara uno de los 3 lugares para poder empezar a crear su futuro.

Se puso en posición y cuándo escucho la señal de salida se aventó al agua, con la misma sensación de vació que siempre.

**

Corrió tan rápido que supo que iba golpeado gente en el camino, pero es que estaba muy preocupado cuando vio a Hiro se aventó sobre él.

-¿Esta bien?

Hiro asintió y a pesar de todo tenía una enorme sonrisa- Esta bien, seguramente fue la impresión de ganar.

Liam se mordió el labio y vio a Zayn descansando en una de la sillas, mientras las personas a su alrededor le tomaban fotos.

Y como no lo iban a hacer, había ganado el primer lugar por 8 segundos de diferencia y eso era tremendamente fantástico, pero luego había salido de la alberca levantado el puño y se había desvanecido, cayendo de nuevo al agua.

Cuándo Liam se levantó para correr hasta donde estaban, había visto a algunos nadadores acercarse rápidamente a Zayn y sacarlo mientras Hiro lo esperaba en la orilla.

-¿Por qué paso eso?- dijo Liam

-Estaba muy contento, sabe lo que esto significa para su vida.

Una beca no significaba tanto como para desmayarse, pensó Liam, sin embargo espero un poco hasta que Zayn se levantó y se acercó a ellos.

-Felicidades Liam- le dijo Zayn- por tu carrera.

Liam rodo los ojos- Felicidades por la tuya.

Los dos se sonrieron y Hiro empujo a Zayn para que se pusiera su traje del país ya que le tenían que dar su medalla.

Liam se quedó atrás, viendo como Zayn subía a lo más alto y por una vez en muchos años, se relajó, porque sabía que ahora todo podía ir bien.

**

Subir un ascensor nuca había sido tan incómodo, porque Zayn podía ver a Liam por el reflejo de la puerta y ambos se veían nerviosos a pesar de que se lanzaban sonrisitas.

Cuando Liam abrió su cuarto y Zayn dejo sus cosas en la cama se quedó de pie, observándolo.

-Supongo que tenemos que hablar.

Zayn asintió-Ayer que te fuiste, sentí que algo andaba mal.

-¿Eso sentiste?- preguntó el otro chico, tomando una silla y sentándose de frente a Zayn.

-Sí, y no entiendo porque- se mordió el labio- si no querías hacerlo me lo hubieras dicho, supongo que estaba bien tener esto mientras no pasáramos límites.

Liam arrugó el ceño-¿De qué hablas?, yo quería lo que paso ayer, es solo que empezaste a mezclar los sentimientos y me sentí extraño.

Zayn levantó la mirada- Pero es que no puedo evitarlo, yo te amo Liam, desde hace años.

Se hizo hacía atrás y vio a Zayn retorcer sus manos -¿Qué?

Zayn asintió- Escucha, yo no quería decirte nada porque después de todo tu eres tan grandiosos y casi no nos vemos, pero no puedo evitarlo, yo te quiero, y quiero estar a tu lado.

Liam se pasó una mano por el cabello-Zayn…

-Solo escucha, te conocí cuando tenía 12 años y yo odiaba nadar- luego arrugo el ceño- Yo odio nadar, odio la maldita sensación de ahogamiento en mi garganta, de no tener lugar a donde ir, porque en cualquier lado hay agua- Liam lo observó cerrar los ojos- no puedes siquiera imaginar el pánico que me da saltar al agua, porque siento que no voy a salir, aunque sea muy bueno nadando, no me gusta estar en el agua.

-¿Entonces porque estás aquí?-Liam preguntó en un susurro.

-Por ti.

Zayn espero unos momentos antes de abrir los ojos y Liam se sonrojo por la intensa mirada que le estaba dirigiendo.

-Bueno al principio no era por ti, primero era porque es una buena manera de salir de mi país, y me dijeron de las becas que daban, así que lo intente pero me dolía mucho estar en el agua, hasta que Jezbel me presentó contigo, yo supe que necesitaba ver tus ojos al menos unas veces al año, y si para eso necesitaba estar en el agua lo iba a hacer.

-Zayn teníamos 12 años, no puedes amar a alguien en verdad a esa edad.

-Yo amo a mis hermanas Liam, desde que soy pequeño, puedes amar a la edad que sea.

Liam suspiro y descanso sus manos en los muslos- No sé qué decirte.

-No tienes que decirme nada, yo sé que no me quieres igual, pero no importa porque el poder verte es grandioso, y cuando la beca sea dada de alta, voy a poder verte en Inglaterra.

-No sé si me voy a quedar en Inglaterra-dijo Liam.

Zayn se pasó una mano por el brazo, donde ya llevaba un par de tatuajes y gimió-¿No?

Liam negó- No lo sé, aún no lo sé.

Se quedaron callados hasta que Liam se puso de pie y se sentó a su lado en la cama- Mira, yo te agradezco mucho lo que has estado haciendo estos años por mí, pero no era necesario.

-No me importa que no me ames igual- Zayn se apresuró a contestar.

-Cállate Zayn- le dijo – yo no eh dicho eso en ningún momento.

Zayn lo observo sorprendido-¿Eso significa que sí?

Liam rodo los ojos- Claro que te quiero idiota pero no quería que te dieras cuenta- murmuro- no teníamos oportunidad Zayn, tú estabas muy lejos y nos veíamos muy poco y yo no iba a soportar no verte, así que simplemente deje que todo fuera tranquilo, sin sentimientos.

-¿Pero?- Zayn le dijo.

-Pero no puedo simplemente borrar de mi cabeza el hecho de que has estado sufriendo durante años y tirándote al agua por mí, y no amarte.

Zayn sonrió muy ampliamente-¿Entonces estamos juntos ahora?

Liam se mordió el labio- No sé a qué universidad voy a ir, así que no se si vamos a estar juntos.

-Pero si no te fueras… 

-Zayn...

-Liam.

-Sí, estaríamos juntos.

La sonrisa de Zayn siempre fue una de las cosas preferidas de Liam, así que cuando él le sonrió Liam sintió que se derretía, porque de verdad ahora podía empezar a planear cosas con Zayn.

-Voy a besarte- Zayn le murmuro.

Sintió los labios cálidos frotarse contra los suyos antes de capturarlos en un beso profundo y largo, se tumbó en la cama y Zayn se acomodó encima de él, acariciando cada parte que sus manos podían alcanzar, tocando tan suave, como si Liam se fuera a romper, se sentía diferente, como si Zayn hubiera esperado a que Liam estuviera seguro para poder tocarlo de esa manera, más íntimo y más agradable.

-Quiero que estés dentro de mí- murmuro Zayn en su oído, y él no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir lentamente.

Se acomodó mejor, mientras Zayn se quitaba la playera y no dejaba de besar su cara, él se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines y sin poder contenerse atrajo a Zayn por el cuello para seguirse besando.

Sintió la sonrisa del chico y e hizo lo mismo, acariciando su espalda lentamente haciéndole cosquillas con cada toque.

Él se hubiera quedado toda la noche así, besando cada parte del pecho de Zayn, pero el otro chico llevo sus manos por encima de la cabeza.

-Enserio te quiero dentro- se alejó un poco y se quitó los pantalones y Liam vio lo abultado que estaba su bóxer.

Él se levantó sobre su cabeza para poder quitarse los pantalones y se quitó la camisa, mientras veía a Zayn ir al baño, se bajó un poco los bóxer, lo suficiente como para que su miembro saliera y pudiera entrar en Zayn, se acarició lentamente cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose el labio, pensando en el cuerpo desnudo de Zayn, en cómo se movía contra él y en su enorme sonrisa y sus bellos ojos.

-¿Pesando en mí Liam?- lo escucho decir, y abrió los ojos.

Zayn se había quitado el bóxer y llevaba en una mano un botecito transparente.

-Encontré esto en el baño- le dijo subiéndose   
a la cama y tomando el miembro de Liam por encima de su mano- creo que es crema, pero puede servir- sonrió y se inclinó a besar el pecho desnudo de Liam, lo lamio en cada parte que alcanzó y dibujo con su lengua las abdominales- eres tan guapo Liam.

No podía respirar del todo bien, porque claramente sentía la mano de Zayn moverse más rápido y solo le sonrió de vuelta. Estaba muy duro y Zayn disfrutaba de verlo de esa manera, se movió un poco para recargarse sobre la cabecera y lo atrajo por el cabello, estirándolo.

-Auch- Zayn suspiro sobre sus labios- Hazlo ya.

Zayn se iba a tumbar sobre la cama, pero Liam lo detuvo y lo tomo por la cintura y por una de sus piernas y lo hizo que se pusiera encima de él, acaricio su pecho y tomo el pequeño botecito que Zayn tenía, se unto un poco en sus dedos y lo observo de reojo, lo veía con sus enormes ojos llenos de deseo y de cariño, había tanto de ambos que tuvo el impulso de tumbarlo sobre la cama y entrar así, pero Zayn no estaba preparado, así que se obligó a controlarse y colar un dedo sobre el trasero del chico, viéndolo a los ojos fijamente, observando cada una de sus reacciones, la forma en que cuando uno de los dedos tocaba profundo su ceño se arrugaba, como se lamía los labios y como echaba la cabeza para atrás, intentó que Zayn no se moviera tanto, porque aún no se veía completamente listo y suspiro.

-No cierres los ojos- le dijo cuándo lo vio cerrarlos, el otro los abrió y antes de que Liam dijera otra cosa se empezó a levantar y bajar sobre sus dedos, en un ritmo pausado, gimiendo bajito y apretando sobre su abdomen, dejando marcas en su cuerpo.

-Estoy listo- lo escuchó decir- Vamos Liam.

El saco sus dedos y los limpio sobre la sabana, luego le pidió que se quedara así apoyado sobre sus rodillas para poder entrar suavemente.

Lo primero que sintió fue un abrumador calor, que lo hizo cerrar los ojos y golpear la cabeza contra la pared, luego Zayn se bajó sobre él y le sonrió, mordiéndose el labio.

-Espera a que me acostumbre- le murmuro Zayn, respirando lentamente y contrayendo su estómago.

Asintió, acariciándole un brazo, esperando.   
Zayn se movió lento luego de unos   
momentos y le sonrió de lado. Ahora si Liam tenía que hacer su parte, porque esta vez si quería tocar y hablar, quería que fuera especial, no como un día antes, en las duchas.

-Vamos a ir lento ahora Zayn- le dijo y puso sus manos sobre sus caderas y Zayn puso las suyas sobre ellas- piensa que es como cuándo estas flotando en el agua.

Zayn arrugó el ceño y negó-No me gusta el agua.

-Lo sé- le dijo moviéndolo lento y suave- pero ahora quiero que pienses en este momento cuándo estés en el agua- besó su nariz- en ir lento, piensa en como el agua te está meciendo.

Zayn asintió y se dejó llevar por el toque de Liam, por el ritmo lento por cada una de las estocadas suaves, y le gusto, porque parecía como si estuviera flotando sobre Liam, ni siquiera sentía sus piernas, solo era consiente de Liam entrando dentro de él y de los labios besándolo por todo el rostro, por el pecho y de la mano de Liam sobre su miembro frotando en la punta y descansando ahí de manera caliente.

-Así bebé- escuchó que Liam le decía y él sonrió- te ves tan bien así…

Era muy cómodo, nada fuerte ni rápido y se preguntó cuántas veces podría estar así con Liam. Luego de unos minutos, donde Liam lo empezó a llevar a un ritmo más rápido él lo observo fijamente, mientras lo sentía entrar más profundo.

-Ahora vas a ir más rápido- le murmuro- como cuándo estas en competencia, vas a hacerlo fuerte sobre mí- jadeo un poco- Vas a pensar en mí, dentro de ti, cada vez que te tires al agua- mirándolo fijamente lo levantó lo más que pudo por las caderas y lo dejo caer.

-¡Liam!- soltó en un jadeo.

-Así lo tienes que hacer- le dijo y lo hizo de nuevo, Zayn hecho la cabeza hacía atrás y se empezó a mover más rápido sobre el pene de Liam.

Sentía la mano de Liam más fuerte sobre su miembro, y cada embestida lo hacia jadear más fuerte, porque estaba tocando muy profundo y a pesar del dolor que comenzaba a sentir no pudo parar, porque Liam era bueno en eso en moverlo a un ritmo rápido y él estaba seguro de que se iba a acostumbrar a saltar sobre Liam, y del toque se sus manos en su miembro, y en como Liam parecía estar completamente tranquilo, sonriendo de lado, con gotas de sudor por su frente y su pecho.

Zayn se inclinó y lamio las gotitas de su pecho y subió hasta Liam para besarlo, las manos del chico fueron hasta el trasero de Zayn y lo empujo hacía arriba.

-Mierda…- Zayn dejó su frente sobre la mejilla de Liam y se recostó sobre el- Eso se sintió bien Liam…

-Lo sé- le dijo apretándole el trasero y levantando sus piernas para poder moverse con más libertad.

Zayn dejo de moverse y Liam hizo todo el trabajo besándole el cuello y apretando duro, Zayn no iba a durar mucho, y cuándo sintió que se venía Liam lo obligo a sentarse de nuevo.

-Quiero verte- le murmuro, luego se empujó hacía arriba y Zayn cerró los ojos.

Nunca se había sentido así de bien, viéndose sobre el cuerpo de Liam, sintiendo calambres y el cuerpo dormido, fue delicioso.

Respiro profundo y paso una mano por el vientre lleno de semen de Liam, luego llevo un de sus dedos y Liam le sonrió y lo lamió lentamente.

-Sabes bien Zayn- le sonrió y Zayn rodo los ojos-Mírame, estoy a punto de llegar.

No dejo de verlo ni un instante mientras Liam se movía dentro de él, luego lo tomo por las caderas para que no se moviera y Zayn sintió lo caliente de Liam derramándose dentro de él, le sonrió y acaricio su cara mientras lo veía hacer muecas.

-¿Te gustó?- le preguntó cuándo lo sintió más tranquilo.

-No creo que haya una forma en que no me gustaría- le dijo peinando su cabello y atrayéndolo para abrazarlo, Zayn se recostó sobre él y sintió a Liam salir de su cuerpo, se tumbó a su lado y paso una pierna por las de Liam.

-No sé si te vas a quedar en Londres o no- le dijo trazando círculos sobre su pecho- pero en verdad quiero hacer que esto funcione.

Liam asintió- Llegas a Londres en un mes- le murmuró- si decido cualquier cosa yo me voy en dos meses, vamos a hacer que funcione.

Zayn sonrió- Te quiero Liam.

-Yo igual.

**

Cuándo tomo su maleta, abrió lentamente la nota que le habían dado en el aeropuerto de Pakistán, buscando con la mirada el nombre de la persona que tenía que recogerlo.

Claudio.

Salió de la habitación y empezó a buscar con la mirada, no veía a nadie con ningún letrero, tomo su celular y observo la hora, había llegado retrasado, así que el tipo debería ya de estar ahí, se entretuvo viendo la foto que tenía, era una copia de esa que le habían tomado junto a Liam e último día de competición, el equipo de Pakistán y el de Inglaterra habían ganado los dos primeros lugares en clavados y ellos habían entrado a los vestidores para festejar, los habían tirado al agua y justo cuándo se terminaban de cambiar un fotógrafo entró y dijo que sería bueno una foto de dos promesas jóvenes, así que Liam había pasado su brazo derecho por sus hombros y él había levantado los pulgares, era la única foto que tenían juntos y era chocante que esa foto estuviera vagando por miles de blogs en internet.

-¿Señor Malik?

La voz lo trajo de vuelta y el con una enorme sonrisa se volteo y sin pensarlo se tiro sobre su cuello.

-¡Liam!- le dijo aspirando su aroma, y sonriendo como loco- Pensé que estabas con tu abuela.

Liam lo alejó y peino su cabello hacía atrás- Esta mañana regrese a Londres- beso su mejilla y lo abrazo por la cintura- Dios, te extrañe tanto.

Zayn se acomodó mejor sobre los brazos y vio como la gente los observaba de lejos- Creo que es mejor si salimos de aquí- le dijo.

Liam asintió, pero no lo soltó y mantuvo una mano sobre su cadera.

-Espera- se detuvo- Se supone que alguien llamado Claudio vendría por mí.

Vio a Liam empujar un poco y siguió caminando- Claudio se fue hace una hora, le dije que yo podía quedarme a esperarte.

Zayn se detuvo de nuevo- Pero él era quien me mostraría la universidad y los dormitorios.

-Tienes suerte de que a mí me dieron el tour la semana pasada y puedo mostrártela yo.

Lucho por encontrar las palabras   
adecuadas, pero no pudo-¿Qué?

-Que me quedo en Londres, voy a estudiar contigo.

Zayn se quedó ahí viendo a Liam con su camisa blanca y su cabello rapado, vio su sonrisa confiada y el solo pudo abrazarlo de vuelta.

-¿Es enserio?- preguntó en el oído

Sintió como le decía que sí con la cabeza y lo alejaba para verlo a los ojos- Yo lo pensé mucho, y realmente no estoy en las competencias para conseguir becas, mis padres pueden pagarme la escuela que yo quiera, y tengo un lugar en Oxford por ser atleta, y tu estarías ahí, yo no tenía nada más atrayente que tú- sonrió- A demás no tienes que preocuparte por los dormitorios mis papas me compraron un departamento después de ganar, porque está cerca de la escuela y a menos tiempo de donde tengo que entrenar, y tengo mucho espacio, vas a quedarte ahí, conmigo.

-¿Vamos a vivir juntos?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Claro.

Lo beso en los labios y Liam lo tomo de nuevo por la cintura, lo levantó un poco y sonrió en el besó, pasando una de sus mano por el cabello, luego Zayn le dejo besitos en las mejillas, ojos y nariz.

-Gracias Liam- le dijo cuando tuvo de nuevo sus pies en el suelo.

Liam negó- Gracias a ti, por no dejar de nadar.

Asintió y Liam lo ayudó con su maleta, lo llevó al estacionamiento y abrió la puerta trasera de su coche para poder meter la maleta, cuándo Zayn se inclinó a acomodar la bolsa que llevaba, Liam le acaricio el trasero suavemente y lo empujo un poco sobre el asiento.

-Ya quiero que estés en casa- le dijo mordiéndole el oído- en verdad te extrañe mucho.

Zayn también lo había extrañado, sobre todo su mirada y sus besos cálidos.

Aspiro sobre el cabello de Zayn y se levantó para dejarlo salir, lo guio para que entrara al coche, luego él hizo lo mismo y lo arranco.

-Te va a encantar la casa, tiene un mini gimnasio- Liam se adentró al tráfico de Londres- y una alberca, no muy grande pero sirve para que entrenes un poco cuándo estés en casa.

-¿Hay alberca en el departamento?

A veces Zayn olvidaba que Liam venía de una familia adinerada y que gracias a dios nunca tuvo que pasar hambres como su propia familia.

-Le dije a mi padre que sí no había alberca no lo quería.

-Gracias- dijo bajito y Liam le apretó la pierna.

-Va a ser genial Zayn vamos a poder recobrar los años perdidos- parecía muy entusiasmado- vamos a entrenar juntos, y a despertar juntos vamos a hacernos de comer, y vamos a tener mucho sexo en todo el departamento- sonrió y Zayn rodo los ojos.

-Claro, creo que eso es lo único en lo que piensas.

-No puedes culparme Zayn, te ves bien encima de mí, y yo me veo bien encima o debajo, no me importa variar cada noche.

Liam se veía genuinamente interesado en eso, así que Zayn lo escuchó atentamente, pensando en la vida que le esperaba, y que a pesar de todo, valía la pena, si podía estar con Liam, así, justo en ese momento.

**

Se agradecen los comentarios y los kudos :)


End file.
